


Nautical Fun

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian GP 2017, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Claire Williams cannot compete in the great F1 Raft Race. Susie as an honorary Williams team member competes in her place. She is determined to beat Toto and prove Williams are the best.





	Nautical Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So this idea is dedicated to Historygeek who mentioned Claire would not be able to compete in the fun raft race they have planned at Montreal. It gave me an idea. I also wrote it because I wanted to cheer her up and what better way then some SusieToto and tons of cracky nonsense XD I hope you like this! <3

“Ready to lose?” Susie smirks as she watches her husband unsteadily get into the boat the Mercedes team had made.

“Never.” Toto replies, his face pale as he sits in the little craft.

Susie chuckles and turns to the six other Williams team members with her. “We’re going to kick his arse, right?!”

“Right!” The team chorus back at her.

Toto rolls his eyes and turns to his Mercedes crew. “We are the best! Top of the constructors unlike some people.” He turns to Susie and smirks.

Susie gives him a death glare.

* * *

 

“This is not going to end well.” Lewis sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s standing on the side of the lake with Sebastian.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian grins. “At least your team principal is having fun.” Sebastian points out the Ferrari boat where a very unhappy Maurizio is sitting with a paper captain’s hat on his head. (made by Robin)

“True.” Lewis snorts, shaking his head.

* * *

“What do you think, Nando?” Mark asks as he holds his C4 microphone out to him. “Will McLaren win this?”

“At least they will be winning something.” Fernando replies and Mark tries his hardest not to laugh.

* * *

Toto grins at Susie. “If I win what do I get?”

Susie pretends to think for a minute and then leans over to him, whispering something in his ear.

Toto goes red and a very determined look appears on his face.

Susie smirks.

* * *

The racers all line up at the start.

Fernando comes over to the other drivers on the bank and grins. “I have a surprise.”

A few McLaren team members appear behind him with beer and deckchairs.

Everyone cheers.

* * *

Sebastian is casually talking to Lewis when Kimi and Minttu come over, Minttu looking like she’s attending the Oxford and Cambridge boat race rather then just the teams messing around.

“Hey.” Sebastian nods at him and Minttu. “Where’s Robin?”

“He’s watching with the mechanics.” Kimi replies, sitting down on one of the deck chairs. “He’s pretending he’s the leader.”

Sebastian chuckles and drinks his beer. “At least he’s having fun.”

Kimi nods.  “What do you think of our chances?”

Sebastian squints at the Ferrari boat. “Good. I think Boaty has it in her.”

“Boaty? Seb, you didn’t name the fucking boat.” Kimi sighs.

“Boaty McBoatface” Sebastian grins.

Kimi groans.

* * *

Steve makes his way over to Mark with DC in tow.

“So our Susie looks like she’s ready to win.” Steve says to Mark, watching as Susie glares at Toto across the start line.

“She’s determined for sure.” Mark nods.

“GO SUSIE!” DC yells enthusiastically, waving a Scottish flag in the air, causing a few people to jump and almost fall out of their deck chairs. 

Susie looks over and waves.

Mark and Steve shake their heads. 

* * *

The race is soon underway. Williams take an early lead under Susie’s guidance.

Toto flounders for a bit and gets passed by Red Bull and a grinning Christian who yells “LOSER TOTO!” as he passes.

“COME ON!” Toto yells at his Mercedes crew, trying to get them to move faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monisha calmly leads her team across the water, not getting distracted by Eric apparently trying to splash water at Gene Haas.

Ferrari meanwhile are panicking. Maurizio has suddenly gotten into the swing of things and has decided shouting in Italian would help motivate his team to row faster. He looks intimidating even in the paper hat.

Red Bull go after Williams, their boat strong and powerful through the water.

“KEEP GOING!” Susie yells, trying to remain calm.

Toto’s boat begins to suffer the strain of constant fast rowing and soon a crack appears in the side of the boat.

* * *

“Fuck!” Lewis gasps loudly and without thinking he takes Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian blinks at him. “Uh Lewis?”

Lewis looks at the boat slowly sinking and buries his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. “I can’t watch!”

Sebastian sighs, squeezing his hand.

* * *

“WE’RE SINKING!” A mechanic tells Toto in a panic as the boat starts to fill with water.

“ABANDON THE BOAT.” Toto yells, leaping into the water.

The team all follow, aware of laughter from the drivers on the bank.

A boat appears alongside Toto and he looks up to see Maurizio.

“Need a hand?” Maurizio smiles, holding out his hand.

Toto reluctantly accepts.

* * *

“Lew, look.” Sebastian nudges the Mercedes driver and he looks up slowly.

“It looks like there’s an alliance.” Sebastian chuckles, watching as Toto sits there shivering next to Maurizio.

“That is something I’d thought I’d never see.” Lewis shakes his head.

“Ferrari and Merc can be friends you know.” Sebastian says softly, looking at Lewis.

Lewis nods. “I guess so.”

Sebastian sighs, turning back to the race.

* * *

Susie had seen her husband fall into the water and she had been concerned, but the finishing line was almost insight and Red Bull were like a shark seeking it’s prey.

“We’re almost there. Keep going!” Susie shouts.

The line was so tantalisingly close…..

Suddenly there was a shadow beside them and Susie watched open mouthed as Sauber’s little craft flew passed them and into the lead.

Monisha smiled and waved as her team crossed the line first.

“But….but…” Susie stammers, sitting back down with a thump as her boat crossed the line second with Red Bull third.

* * *

Whilst Susie had been so worried about Red Bull, she had not even noticed Monisha’s team calmly powering along, not getting caught up in any team rivalries which meant they got an easy victory.

* * *

Ferrari crossed the line forth, with Toto shivering violently.

Force India were an easy fifth whilst McLaren came sixth, everyone thankful that they at least made it.

Haas were seventh, Renault were eighth and Toro Rosso were ninth.

Only one boat failed to finish and it was now a pathetic mess in the lake.

* * *

After the race, Susie runs over to her C4 teammates and hugs them tightly.

“You did well, Su!” Steve smiles at her happily.

“Thank you!” Susie beams as she sees Claire coming over to her. “Sorry I didn’t get the win.”

“It’s fine.” Claire smiles. “I enjoyed the race anyway.” She hugs Susie tightly.

“Susie?” A voice calls.

Susie pulls out of the hug to gasp.

Nico, who had decided to come and watch the race, was leading a soaking wet Toto over to Susie.

Toto was wrapped in a blanket and shivering badly.

“Toto!” Susie ran over to him and hugged him tightly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I-f-fi-fine.” Toto says through chattering teeth and Susie looks at him in concern.

“Lets get you dry?” Susie says softly.

Toto nods, wanting nothing more then to cuddle into her.

Gently Susie takes his hand and leads him away from the lake.

“Susie! Wait you need to get the trophy!” Steve calls out loudly.

“It’s Claire’s trophy. Let her collect it.” Susie calls back.

Steve nods and turns back to Claire. “She’s right.”

Claire smiles triumphantly.

* * *

Lewis and Sebastian are walking away from the race, Sebastian strangely quiet.

Lewis is about to say something when Pascal and Marcus run past them with the trophy yelling in delight.

“WE WON SOMETHING WE WON SOMETHING WE WON SOMETHING!” Pascal shouts in Lewis’ face. “WE’RE GOING ON THE PODIUM WITH IT!”

“Okay…enjoy.” Lewis replies with a frown, watching the two over excited drivers run off.

Sebastian chuckles and carries on walking with Lewis, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

“Seb?” Lewis asks softly.

“Hmm?” Sebastian answers, turning to face him.

“You know how you said Ferrari and Merc can be friends?” Lewis says softly.

“Yeah?” Sebastian nods.

“Well.” Lewis stops Sebastian with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “They can also be more then friends.”

Sebastian looks at him in surprise as Lewis kisses him softly.

* * *

Fernando smiles as he finds Mark. “We didn’t come last.”

“No you didn’t.” Mark chuckles, throwing his arm around him.

“We didn’t break down either, Mercedes did.” Fernando grins.

“You’re happy.” Mark notes, smiling gently.

“I am.” Fernando turns to him and kisses him softly.

Mark happily kisses him back, pulling him close.

Fernando smiles into the kiss, snuggling up to him. “I had fun.”

“I’m glad.” Mark grins, kissing his head and hugging him.

* * *

Later on in their hotel room, Susie cuddles up to Toto on the bed to keep him warm.

Toto sighs happily and snuggles into her, feeling warmer.

Susie grins at him. “Feeling better?”

Toto nods, smiling happily up at her.

“Good.” Susie kisses his head and gets out of bed, making Toto pout.

His expression soon lifts though when she returns with Jack in her arms and brings him with her so that Toto could hold him.

Toto cuddles his son happily and looks up at Susie. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Susie kisses Toto warmly and then snuggles down next to her son and husband with a happy and contented sigh.

Toto pulls her close and kisses the top of Jack’s head. Feeling his heart flutter with love for the both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
